Desahogo
by Angie Kat
Summary: Jade esta muy deprimida por el rechazo de Moose, sólo quien en verdad la lastimo puede consolarla. Por favor lean y comenten


**Primero lo importante: Victorious no me pertenece**

**Escribí éste fanfic inspirado en el episodio "****Three Girls and a Moose" mientras espero a que se estrene el nuevo capítulo.**

Jade estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación recortando un gran contenedor de basura. Se sentía tan frustrada, enojada, herida y triste que después de la escuela había ido al almacén Wanko a comprar varios botes para recortarlos, era algo que la relajaba y en el armario del conserje de la escuela solo había uno. Estaba utilizando unas enormes y afiladas tijeras naranjas, le dolía la mano por el esfuerzo de abrirlas y cerrarlas pero por suerte era un dolor de los que ella consideraba "buenos". Estaba tan concentrada cortando y murmurando maldiciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su cuarto hasta que él le habló

B: hey Jade, ¿qué estás haciendo? – vio divertido como ella se sobresaltaba

J: demonios Beck, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí y como entraste a mi casa?

B: aun tengo la llave que me diste – dijo mientras agitaba un llavero con forma de tijeras, ella se lo arrebató

J: estoy ocupada así que vete – siguió recortando pretendiendo ignorarlo

B: ¿para que necesitas todos estos pedazos de plástico? – se sentó junto a ella

J: eso no te importa

B: creo que estas de mal humor

J: que graaan deducción… ¿qué quieres?

B: sólo vine a visitarte, quería saber cómo estabas – ella dejó de recortar y volteó a verlo

J: entonces ya sabes lo que pasó y vienes a darme tu lástima

B: no digas eso, solo pensé que ya que no tenias planes para esta tarde tal vez podríamos ir juntos a algún lugar

J: ¿tu querido amigo Moose te mandó a consolarme? O quizá te pidió que te aseguraras de que yo no arruinara su cita con Vega

B: no, en serio vine por mi propia voluntad, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar?

J: en este momento yo debería de estar cenando con Moose, no ella….Vega siempre se queda con todo lo que quiero

B: en realidad no quieres a Moose, sabes que solo era una tonta competencia entre chicas

J: ¡tú no sabes que es lo que yo quiero! – arrojó fuertemente sus tijeras que terminaron clavándose en la puerta de madera del closet

B: Jade, cálmate por favor

Ella se levantó bruscamente, estaba empezando a perder el control. Las emociones que había estado conteniendo desde que se entero que Moose había elegido a Tori comenzaron a salir a flote, sentía que iba a explotar si no desahogaba pronto. Aunque sabía que no era conveniente hacerlo frente a Beck no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a gritar

J: ¡no me digas que hacer!, porque no te largas y vas por ella antes de que amigo te la quite

B: ¿de qué estás hablando? A mí no me interesa Tori de esa manera

J: claro que nooo, solo la invitas a salir y tratas de besarla porque eso es lo que haces con todos tus amigos ¿no?

B: realmente no hemos tenido ninguna cita, más bien fue lo opuesto a una cita. Y menos la he besado

J: ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy? Sé que estas enamorado de ella y que trataste de besarla y probablemente ahora estarían juntos si ella no te hubiera rechazado por sus estúpidos principios acerca de la "amistad" que tenemos

B: ¿ella te dijo lo que paso?

J: para tu tranquilidad ella no me dijo nada y no importa cómo me enteré

B: lo siento, fue un error lo que intente con ella pero….

J: ¡cállate! No me interesa escuchar tus explicaciones. Siempre supe que ella te gustaba, desde que apareció en nuestras vidas supe que acabarías dejándome por ella

B: sabes que las cosas no fueron así, nosotros terminamos por otras razones

J: no, ella solo apareció para quitarme todo lo que yo tenía, lo que con tanto esfuerzo había ganado. Me quitó mi lugar en HA, en cuanto llegó ella se quedó con todos los papeles principales y yo pase a ser sólo su suplente; incluso mis "amigos" la prefirieron a ella, André dejó de pedirme que interpretara sus canciones, Cat ahora la invita solo a ella a dormir a su casa, hasta Robbie y su estúpido muñeco Rex la defienden y me atacan a mi – ella no quería llorar frente a él pero no pudo contener las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas

B: Jade, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera

J: claro que no porque toda tu atención es solo para ella. Lo peor es que no puedo odiarla porque a pesar de todo ella siempre me ha ofrecido su amistad y ha sido buena conmigo

B: en eso tienes razón, Tori jamás ha hecho nada para herirte a propósito

J: es lo que más me enfurece, que ella no tiene la culpa de ser la Señorita Perfección mientras que yo soy la Bruja mala. No tiene la culpa de que tú te hayas enamorado de ella ni de que el único chico que en verdad me podría interesar prefiera salir con ella que conmigo

En ese momento estaba llorando tan fuerte que se sentía débil, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y terminó cayendo de rodillas mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos tratando de contener sus fuertes sollozos. Beck sintió como se le rompía el corazón al verla en ese estado, ella que siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte ahora estaba ahí tendida, temblando de dolor, tan frágil… él se sentía como la peor persona del mundo porque sabía que de cierto modo él había provocado esto. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó, ella se retorció tratando de soltarse del abrazo pero él la sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo procurando no lastimarla, ella trato de luchar un poco más pero rápidamente se dio por vencida y recargo la cabeza en su hombro. Él podía sentir como su camisa se humedecía con las tibias lagrimas de Jade mientras él la arrullaba y le acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarla.

Jade no sabe cuánto tiempo han estado de esa manera, abrazados. Cuando por fin deja de llorar se separa de él pero se niega a levantar la cabeza, no quiere que él la vea así: con los ojos hinchados y rojos, el maquillaje batido. Se siente tan avergonzada por derrumbarse de esa forma frente a él, no sabe qué hacer ahora. Beck la toma de la mano y comienza a hablar, se alegra de no ser ella la que tenga que romper el silencio

B: lo siento tanto Jade, nunca quise lastimarte de ésta manera

J: no es tu culpa, comprendo que no he sido la mejor persona así que supongo que todo lo que me ha pasado me lo merezco

B: no entiendes, realmente si es mi culpa. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte sentir así, creo que fui muy egoísta y solo pensé en mí, pero nunca imaginé que salir con Moose significara tanto para ti

J: ¿de qué estás hablando?

B: supongo que lo mejor es que te diga la verdad. Solo espero que no me odies por lo que hice

J: no te entiendo y me estas asustando

B: ayer Moose me dijo que estaba interesado en ti y que pensaba invitarte a salir, él no sabía que nosotros habíamos sido novios así que se lo conté y le pedí que no te invitara a ti sino a Tori

J: ¿qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso si tu estas enamorado de ella?

B: no es así. La realidad es que yo…yo aún te amo a ti Jade

J: eso no puede ser cierto, yo vi cuando intentaste besar a Tori

B: ¿Cómo que lo viste?

J: Cat dejó abierto el videochat en el camerino así que vi y escuche todo, por eso le regrese a Tori su lugar para cantar en los Premios Platinum, fue una forma de agradecerle su "lealtad"

B: lamento tanto que hayas visto eso, pero en serio nunca volví a intentar nada con ella porque comprendí que había sido un error. En ese momento estaba molesto contigo por lo que ibas a hacer y eso me confundió…

J: pero después tuvieron una cita, bueno, una "cita opuesta" o lo que sea, el punto es que salieron juntos

B: te juro que eso solo fue pasar el rato como amigos, no significó nada

J: yo no lo sé, ya no se qué pensar

B: dime ¿en verdad te gusta Moose?

J: bueno, el es muy atractivo pero creo que tienes razón, solo era una competencia entre chicas. Quería ganar para sentirme mejor, para creer que por lo menos había una persona que me prefería por encima de Vega

B: se que las cosas cambiaron desde que ella entró a HA, es cierto que la relación que teníamos entre todos como amigos se modifico para que ella se integrara pero eso no significa que ya no te queramos a ti. Yo te sigo amando y Cat, André y hasta Robbie te siguen queriendo y considerando una amiga. Tal vez si fueras un poco más amable ellos no tendrían miedo de acercarse a ti y demostrarte su amistad

J: no puedo ni quiero cambiar, solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…como antes de Vega

B: yo no puedo hacer nada para que obtengas los estelares de las obras ni para que nuestros amigos se acerquen a ti; lo que sí puedo hacer es estar contigo, ayudarte con las audiciones, como antes. Jade, lo que quiero decir es que… ¿quieres ser mi novia, otra vez?

J: Beck…no lo sé…

B: ¿ya no me amas? – por primera vez su voz sonó llena de preocupación

J: no es por eso, claro que te amo. Pero nuestra relación estaba mal, solo discutíamos y peleábamos todo el tiempo, no me gustaría regresar a lo mismo

B: no tiene porque ser así, podemos trabajar juntos, corregir los errores que cometimos antes. Solo te pido que nos demos otra oportunidad

Jade solo se limitó a asentir mientras sonreía. Se abrazaron y él le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios mientras le prometía que todo iba a estar bien.

Era lunes a la hora del almuerzo. Jade se acercó a la mesa que siempre compartía con sus amigos, ellos ya estaban ahí comiendo y platicando alegremente

J: de que están hablando

A: Tori nos estaba platicando de su cita con Moose

J: ohhh, entonces, ¿Qué tal estuvo, Vega?

T: supongo que bien aunque no importa mucho, él ya regreso a Canadá

J: es una verdadera lástima – dijo con sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una de sus típicas sonrisas

C: Jade, ¿quieres ir a una pijamada en mi casa este viernes? Tori también va a ir…podemos ver películas y comer palomitas y contarnos secretos y…

J: ya sé como son las pijamadas Cat. Está bien, iré…pero que quede claro que sigues sin agradarme Vega

T: gracias Jade, que linda

Pensaba responderle algo realmente grosero pero se contuvo mordiéndose un poco la lengua. En ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba desde atrás y ponía frente a ella una charola con su almuerzo, volteo para que Beck pudiera besarla antes de sentarse junto a ella.

R: ¡waoooo! ¿Acaso ustedes están juntos de nuevo?

B: si, como siempre debió de haber sido

Jade solo sonrió de forma sincera mientras pensaba que definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado desde que Tori ingresó a HA, algunas cosas habían empeorado pero definitivamente otras estaban a punto de mejorar. Ella se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien.

**Gracias por leer, ésta es la primera historia que subo a la página así que en verdad les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un comentario. Díganme si les gusto o no, si hay algo que debería cambiar, lo que sea pero POR FAVOR COMENTEN, tengo escritas varias historias más pero para saber si debo subirlas necesito saber que opinan de ésta. ¡Gracias! ;)**


End file.
